A Cyber-attack is a type of offensive maneuver that targets computer systems, infrastructures, computer networks, and/or personal computers devices by various malicious acts that either steals, alters, or destroys a specified target by hacking into a susceptible system. In one example, a hacker/unauthorized user may login to a computer system using valid login credentials. Traditional defensive measures for identifying malicious activity associated with compromised login credentials or insider attacks often are not effective because the unauthorized user is granted access to the computer system via normal channels using valid credentials.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.